koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiie Maeda
Toshiie Maeda is one of Nobunaga's famous generals. He served in many of Nobunaga's early campaigns and went on to be a reputed veteran in Hideyoshi's service. It is often said that his very existence prevented Ieyasu from declaring independence from the Toyotomi family. After his death, folklore claims he was a fierce and wild giant warrior for the Oda who shared Nobunaga's eccentric behavior during his youth. He is Keiji's uncle and his wife is known as Matsu. Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll lists his Samurai Warriors counterpart as thirty-second place with fans. This personage has an image song titled Gamushara. Role in Games "Isn't it against the rules to have that many weapons?" ::~~Zhu Rong; Warriors Orochi 2 Samurai Warriors Toshiie is Katsuie's young protege who aspires to live up to his mentor's reputation. After the battles of Okehazama and Kanegasaki, he enlists himself into Hideyoshi's troops in order to impress Katsuie. Defeating the Saika rebels and Mori clan at Osaka Bay, Toshiie joins Hideyoshi's faction for the time being. While they're dealing with the Chosokabe clan at Shikoku, they hear news of Nobunaga's death at Honnoji. Though Toshiie is eager to return at once, Hideyoshi calmly stays put to finish their conflict at hand. Hearing this, Toshiie accuses him of being heartless and can't find himself to condone Hideyoshi's actions. In response, Hideyoshi beats Toshiie and gravely tells him to not look away from reality. Once he hears Hideyoshi will soon face Katsuie in the battle at Shizugatake, Toshiie rides alone to Katsuie's castle and despairingly pleads to join his idol. The old man refuses, saying that his time is already over, and the young man returns to the opposing side. Once Katsuie loses the battle and his castle is set on flames, Toshiie is finally faced with the grim reality of his profession. He vents his anger and sadness on an empathetic Hideyoshi by pummeling him with his fists. Whilst doing so, Toshiie makes an oath to keep an eye on his lord so that the lives lost for Hideyoshi's goal would not be in vain. In his dream stage, Toshiie is tested by Nobunaga and Katsuie to demonstrate his leadership in a tournament of champions. His adviser is Kanetsugu and he instructs Toshiie to create a strong army before they invade Nobunaga's castle. The climax of the event is a duel with Katsuie. While he lacks a personal story in Samurai Warriors 3, he plays an important role at early battles in Keiji's story and appears in certain Oda and Hashiba battles, such as Okehazama and Komaki-Nagakute. His death sparks the internal revolt amongst the Toyotomi retainers at Kyoto. During his own story in the Xtreme Legends expansion, Toshiie is considered one of Nobunaga's favored generals. Due to his youthful recklessness, however, he is expelled from the Maeda household. Katsuie offers to take him in during this time, an act which has Toshiie be ever grateful to the elder. Therefore, when the Oda are on the verge of oblivion at Okehazama, the young man stakes his life in the battlefield to protect Nobunaga and repay Katsuie. On the battlefield, Toshiie meets and befriends Hideyoshi, listening to the monkey's advice for the battle. His efforts please Nobunaga, who allows him back into the Oda service. Following his reentry, he is ordered by Nobunaga to adopt Keiji into his family. However, since Keiji's strength seemingly outclasses his, Toshiie seeks to improve his image as the elder member of the Maeda clan during their participation in Anegawa. In his version of the battle, Oichi stays loyal to Nagamasa and opposes the Oda army. When she is killed together with her husband, Toshiie wonders if Nagamasa's choice to let her be with him was for the best. He demands an answer from Katsuie, who barks that he should accept his own answer to their deaths. Years pass and Nobunaga dies at Honnōji. His respected mentor and his friend are at odds with one another, leaving Toshiie struggles with whether he wants to accept the old or new ways for the land. At the start of Shizugatake, Toshiie thinks he should side with Katsuie since it's what he thinks is expected of him. Every participant is waiting for his own answer, but he doesn't find it until he beats Hideyoshi. Toshiie then places his complete belief for his friend's vision and turns against Katsuie. His effort revitalizes the remaining Hashiba army, leading to Katsuie's death. Keiji, who has been tagging along with his uncle until this point, decides to abandon his ties to the Maeda clan after seeing his uncle dwell in doubt. Choosing to live with what Katsuie has taught him at least, Toshiie supports Hideyoshi's vision by taking part in Komaki-Nagakute. With Keiji permanently gone, Toshiie feels inadequate of leading his clan or with his new choice in life. Hideyoshi assures him that, in order to truly become strong, Toshiie has to accept his weaknesses and learn to live with them. In Toshiie, the daimyo sees unbeatable potential and wants Toshiie to set a proud example for his "children" (Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori). The land is almost united under Hideyoshi's name with only Odawara Castle left for them. As he charges through the castle, Toshiie's dexterity and bold posture prove to be inspirational for Hideyoshi's "children". In them, he expects a bright future. Once Ujiyasu is routed, Keiji challenges his uncle to a friendly duel. Toshiie scolds Keiji for turning his back on his duty, stating that his nephew uses the "wild man" excuse as a means of escaping. Keiji, who is only interested in testing Toshiie's resolve, is pleased when he's defeated by his uncle and runs off again. When Hideyoshi dies, Toshiie tries to keep the Toyotomi vassals together but becomes bedridden by illness. Vexing his weakened state in his deathbed, a dying Toshiie mistakes a visiting Keiji as his wife and asks if he has properly nurtured the land given to him. He wants to know if he has become strong and assertive like Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, Katsuie, and Keiji but dies without hearing the answer. Keiji says he has fulfilled his goal and tells his departed uncle to reunite with Katsuie in the afterlife. Before he leaves, he takes one of Toshiie's spears with him to honor his uncle's memory. Warriors Orochi During the first game in the series, Toshiie is still a non-playable character for the Samurai army. In the Samurai story mode, Nobunaga orders him to extinguish the fire created by Da Ji at Honnoji. His success is up to the player as his path is blocked by several generals, which includes Sun Shang Xiang and others. In Warriors Orochi 2, Toshiie and Magoichi are leading a failing defense of Ji Castle against Sun Wukong. They are saved by Xiahou Yuan's timely reinforcements. In gratitude, the men decide to serve the Wei forces. Toshiie then goes on to the Battle of Yamatai with Jiang Wei in their attempt to capture Da Ji and Himiko. However, the two are quickly overwhelmed by Da Ji's defenses and are near defeat until reinforcements come in form of Nagamasa Azai and Oichi with the Asakura. The newly refreshed army manages to gain a victory and capture Da Ji but allow Himiko to escape, much to the disappointment of the two young warriors. Toshiie also shares a dream stage with Sun Ce and Pang De at Nan Zhong, where they defend the main camp and defeat Da Ji. Toshiie returned to the Oda services in Warriors Orochi 3 and worked alongside Guan Ping, but he ended up becoming a victim of Kiyomori's sorcery after his defeat. One of his earlier chronological appearance would be at Mt. Lintao as a part of the controlled army which surrounded Guan Suo. When he faces the coalition at Anegawa, Ma Chao and company beat him back to his senses. To make amends for his past, Toshiie joins them in the future. He later helps rescue efforts for Joan and Guo Jia in the past. Kessen Toshiie is one of the starting generals in Kessen III. He is an expert spear man who wears outlandish clothing and dabs of red and white paint under his eyes. He's a rude, tough-as-nails brawler who is a childhood friend of Nagahide Niwa and a good comrade of Katsuie. Like Goemon in the Samurai Warriors universe, Toshiie acts like a kabukimono whilst joking around and dances during the army's celebration banquets. During such an occasion, he solidified the nickname Nobunaga gave to Nagahide, "Potato Samurai". He continues to fight for Nobunaga's cause even after his lord's apparent death at Honnoji. His wife, Omatsu, also makes an appearance in the game as an extra character from the game's Enjoy disc. Geten no Hana Geten no Hana briefly mentions Toshiie in passing during Nobunaga's story route. He is addressed as "Master Maeda" who is absent from the main setting due to his participation in wars elsewhere. Nobunaga and company spontaneously decide to use his manor to host a party to celebrate the fireflies near their abode. Saihai no Yukue Toshiie is briefly mentioned by Sakon and Mitsunari in Saihai no Yukue. He is Hideyoshi's friend who swore to protect the future of the Toyotomi clan with Mitsunari. However, he passes away sometime before the game begins. Mitsunari remarks that he is a sorely missed ally and strengthens his resolve to uphold his duty for Toshiie's behalf. When assassins come for Mitsunari's head in Kyoto, Hatsu, knowing that the two men were close, suggests escaping towards the Maeda manor for safety. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Toshiie is one of Nobunaga's close retainers in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya who is one of his lord's constant yes-men during their meetings. After their lord dies, Toshiie appears with other former Oda vassals in an attempt to slay Terumoto and regain power for their lord's family. He is defeated by the Mōri army. Character Information Personality Toshiie is an aspiring young man who is just starting to carve his samurai reputation. New to warfare, he idealistically thrives for fame, believing that he can become well known through effort and valor alone. He thinks highly of Katsuie and affectionately calls his mentor, "Old Man" (叔父貴, Ojiki). They share a father-son relationship and Toshiie wants to make his idol proud of him. Taught to be a fearless and unthinking weapon, his disinclination for killing worthy opponents shows occasionally in battle. If his enemy is particularly honorable, for example, he'll try to bargain for their surrender. His willingness to communicate with others makes him one of Hideyoshi's closest vassals. While known to have a sound composure during battle, he changes into a completely different person when Keiji's involved. Though Toshiie has no interactions with Keiji in his debut, the newer title explores the relationship between the two. In his personal story, he may be irritated by his nephew's wild behavior but he simultaneously respects his warrior image. He is vexed when Keiji abandons him since he is still unsure of his future and feels he should have needed his support. During the newest Empires title, both he and Ranmaru share a brotherly trust in one another. They both pledge one another to be friends who would die for one another. While Toshiie is rough and occasionally picks on him, the page is protective enough to hurry to his rescue and support. Toshiie encourages the youth to stop considering himself a weapon and to be proud of himself. Toshiie partly feels obligated to help Ranmaru due to Hanbei's insistence to do so, eventually wanting to enact the strategist's last will to protect him. Within the Warriors Orochi series, he has special praise for Taishi Ci, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the kanji for "robust" (壮) and "honorable" (侠) for his Samurai Warriors appearance. His second weapons are named "Benevolence and Bravery" in Asian ports. Toshiie's titles in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends are "Model Student", "Rough Diamond", "Conflicted Talent", "Akahoro Leader", "Trusted Heir", "Lord of Kaga", and "Incomparable Spearman". The original name for his third weapon is named to describe a man who has descended from the heavens. Based on the characters for its formation, the man is an irregular man of integrity who possesses a divine spirit. Variants of the weapon state he is birthed from the earth (Power) and from people (Speed). Combining heaven, earth and people is thought to lead the necessary composition for the universe. Toshiie's fourth and Unique weapons are named "Ashihara Hoorimikoto". Hoori, also known as Yamasachihiko, is a deity of grain or rice in Japanese mythology. He is also attributed as a god of land to contrast his sea god brother. Known as Ninigi's third son, Hoori was a skilled hunter who could capture any animal of any size on land. He was a contrast to his older brother, Hoderi (Umisachihiko), a fisherman who could catch any fish in the ocean. One day, Hoori wanted to borrow one of his brother's fishing hooks to catch a fish for himself. Though his older brother was reticent, Hoori's wish was granted. He had if for a single fishing trip before he lost it at sea. Hoori felt guilty for losing his older brother's hook and desperately crafted one thousand duplicates from his own sword. Hoderi wanted to keep his own tools, however, refusing his brother's offer. Depressed, Hoori wandered along the ocean and met Shiotsuchinooji, who allowed him to ride on a dragon's back under the ocean's waters. Becoming friendly with the residents of the underwater palace he found, Hoori married the princess, Toyotamahime, for three years. Although he enjoyed his stay, Hoori felt homesick and returned to land. Because he broke his promise with his wife, his wife leaves him and Hoori is left only with their child. Amenooshihomimi is the namesake for his fifth weapon. Susanoo gave him and several other deities life from one of Amatersu's jeweled stones by spitting on the stone and throwing it away. Susanoo prided himself on the birth and granted Amenooshihomimi the godly name, Masakatsukachihayahi, which literally as "absolute victory in a speedy day". The "win" is a reference to his rivalry with his elder sister, Amatersu. Due to the name Susanoo gave him, he is thought to be a deity blessed with success. His name as Amenooshihomimi has been interpreted to mean he is a rice god, leading to minor worship in his name for plentiful harvests. Voice Actors * Dan Jeannotte - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) * Dave B. Mitchell - Samurai Warriors 3, Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) * Quinton Flynn - Kessen III (English-uncredited) * Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) * Katsuyuki Konishi - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends~3 and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Wataru Takagi - Kessen III (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Masakatsu Funaki - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri *Takuya Kishimoto - as Maenya Toshiie in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Quotes :See also: Toshiie Maeda/Quotes *"Hey, Hideyoshi! Yesterday, Nene came over to chat with my Matsu. Are you cheating on her and making your wife cry again?" :"I haven't the foggiest recollection of what you're talking about. By the way, Nene told me something. She said Matsu complains about you all the time! She says, "My man was born with class, but he's violent and messes up a lot. He's not going to make it in the world at all!" Toshiie, don't you make Matsu cry now." :"Argh! You turned the topic against me! That's a low blow, Hideyoshi!" ::~~Toshiie and Hideyoshi; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Matsu! Today, I'm going to sit right next to you!" :"What's gotten into you!?" :"They say "kurisumasu" is a day that you spend with your loved ones. And I can't think of anyone more precious to me than you, Matsu!" :"W-what's that!? Saying something so gushy out of the blue..." :"Don't be so embarrassed about it, Matsu~!" :"W-Who said I was! ...So, today is "kurisumasu". What type of day is it?" :"... Actually, I don't really know either..." :"The hell does that mean!?" :"Well, don't sweat the details! Doesn't matter what the day is. It doesn't change that you're the only one I want to have by my side." :"...Darling..." ::~~Toshiie and Matsu; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *"You - You're an embarrassment to the family name!" :"Come on, you know how I live. It's a little late for lectures, don't you think?" ::~~''Toshiie and Keiji; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"I owe you a thousand apologies for calling you a flatterer. You, in fact, are a great warrior!" :"I knew you'd come around eventually. Given one of your abilities, it was only a matter of time before you saw the truth." :"And I see now that you also possess a straightforward nature, albeit a rather frivolous one." ::~~Guan Yu and Toshiie; Warriors Orochi 3 *"We've showed them the pride of the Oda clan." :"Yeah, but we've gone just as far as we can go. Ah, how good it tastes! The last sip of water!" ::~~Katsuie and Toshiie; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : : Pauses, then slashes down with both spears. : , : : , , : : , , , : Pauses, then slashes horizontally with his spears. : , , , , : Thrusts spears forwards, causing a shockwave that launches enemies. : , , , , , : Throws his spears, which spin around him. : , , , , , , : Stabs, then slashes with his spears, stab causes enemies to be immobilized. : , , , , , , , : Jumps, then thrusts both spears toward the ground, sending a shockwave forward. : , , , , , , , , : Briefly charges himself with a powerful aura before he runs forward. During his dash, he spins both of his spears at his sides. : , , , , , , , , , , , : : , : : , : : : :R1 + : :R1 + : :Personal Skill (Instinct): Can execute special stance during ordinary attack. Mounted Attacks : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi 2 Loses C9 and Level 3 Musou. Gains an alternate R1 attack. *'R1' - :Triple Attack 1: Shoots out a violent gust of wind in front. :Triple Attack 2: Releases a wave of blue energy dashing forward. :Triple Attack 3: Slams weapons with enough force to shake the user's vicinity. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Toshiie takes one of his spears in one of his hands and swings it and his sword out in front of himself, cutting up anyone in the path. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Knocks the enemy into the air, then cuts them down. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Uses sword to leave behind a wide slash mark before swinging both spears crosswise to release a cross-shaped energy wave. Fighting Style Toshiie is quite similar to Musashi and Katsuie in his fighting style. He has quick, powerful attacks with a blade and an axe. Weapons :See also: Toshiie Maeda/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Toshiie uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Abyssal Misery *Jaws of Victory Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Historical Information Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Angelique skit preformed at Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010, Jean-marie Luca Saint-just from LoveφSummit stood in as the Toshiie for the cast. His name was "Maeda Jean-marie Toshiie". __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters Category:Geten no Hana Characters